Dragons of Destiny
by Jeston Dulin
Summary: Several adventurers/friends have to face an common enemy in a fantasy-based world. Okay, I admit, I'm not very good with summaries.
1. Prologue

Dragons of Destiny   
  
Originally written by Derek Ambrose  
  
Rewritten and revised by Jeston Dulin  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and anything else that  
  
might come up  
  
Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so give me some slack  
  
if I make any mistakes.  
  
Characters:   
  
Duraku-A small plump man with untameable light brown hair.  
  
Two short swords that were sheathed on the sides of his waist.  
  
By his face and size you would think him to be a mere child, and  
  
his fighting abilities would say that too. The only real reason he's  
  
in this story in the first place is because one of the authors  
  
(Jeston, the better of the two. You should have seen what this  
  
story looked like at first. The paragraphs weren't even separated  
  
and every other word was misspelled!) needed to insert himself  
  
into the story through a character somehow. In the original version  
  
of the story, his name was Jestino. But I've added a character flaw  
  
that wasn't in the original version! Every time he's called a bastard,  
  
he goes berserk because he never knew his father, and the insult  
  
"really hits home".  
  
Silvermoon-Average the size of a human female. She carried one  
  
sword that hung from her right side. She had a bow and a quiver-full  
  
of arrows that both hung from her back. You can tell by the way she  
  
walks, talks and uses her weapons that she is an elf wannabe. She  
  
only speaks with Slider and is very timid towards others.  
  
Slider-An elven male with light hair that was cut short. He wore a  
  
hooded cloak which hid his face from view and his long slender elven  
  
ears. He was very skilled in almost every known fighting style, yet  
  
he only carried a bow, quiver, one sword, three daggers and one  
  
really wierd looking staff (pshya, only...). You may look at him as  
  
the embodiment of the original writer of this story, Derek Ambrose.  
  
Dakotar- Assasin for hire. A male human with brown hair down to his  
  
mid-back and eight throwing knives around his waist. His beard, gruff  
  
voice, gruff personality, and size cause many to mistake him for a  
  
dwarf. He is a good fighter, specializing in knife-throwing.  
  
Veral- The wife of Dakotar. She has hair the color of pure white, and  
  
many weapons hidden within her mystical "Cloak of Light". If their are  
  
any Ranma 1/2 fans out there, imagine her as a female form of Mousse  
  
with white hair and without the need for glasses.  
  
The Jéno Kétran- What one may call "the villan of the story". He owns  
  
a massive castle known as the "Kijin Fortress" in the valley of Lavon.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
One day far into the future, on the planet of Guranda, where  
  
no one person is sure of the date. Many guess it is 5,000 years after  
  
"Pluton". Others say it is but 3,000 years after "Pluton". But for  
  
convenience's sake we'll say it's 4,000 years after "Pluton". Pluton was  
  
the great crisis in which the universe was destroyed by a war involving  
  
the great gods Avage and Dor Coratu. It was then rebuilt by the mighty  
  
one only known as Jack.  
  
The trio of travellers (Slider, Silvermoon, and Duraku) were  
  
sitting in a tavern in the village of Geronad, one of the many settlements  
  
of Guranda. Geronad was famous for having the greatest brewery on the  
  
continent. They where all sitting near the large fireplace at the south end  
  
of the tavern, when their former companions, Dakotar and Veral walk in  
  
and sit at the table next to them, not even saying a word.  
  
Duraku, being the naturally curious guy that he is, asked the  
  
couple nicely, "Pardon me, but do I know you two?"  
  
"I don't think so, ya freaky little bastard," Dakotar growled,  
  
"Now go back to the hole ya crawled from."  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, Duraku was a pretty nice guy (if a  
  
little annoying) and it was hard to get him angry, but whenever someone  
  
calls him bastard, he simply goes berserk. The reason for this is that he  
  
never knew his father, so, technically he is a bastard, but he doesn't want  
  
anyone to know that. So he drew one of his short swords and put to up  
  
Dakotar's throat.  
  
"Now, now, now. What're ya gonna do with that li'l toothpick?"  
  
Smirked the ever-arrogant Dakotar.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do with this 'little toothpick'?!"  
  
ranted Duraku, "Why, I'm gonna slit your freakin thr-" but he was cut  
  
off when Dakotar reached into Veral's "Cloak of Light"and pulled out  
  
an enormous sword and was almost even to big for even Dakotar to hold,  
  
and he was pretty strong.  
  
Duraku's eyes widened in terror as stared at the huge sword  
  
"Um, like I was saying," he gulped, "I'm going to put this 'toothpick' right  
  
back where it belongs and I'm never going to bother you ever again." he  
  
said smiling politely as he sheathed the small sword and walked away  
  
very slowly (as one walks away from a wild animal as to not draw its  
  
attention with any sudden movements).  
  
Both Dakotar and Veral laughed in Duraku's face. Slider, drawn  
  
by the noise walked over to the table with the grace that can only come  
  
from an elf.   
  
"What in the name of Jack are you doing here, Duraku. What  
  
have I told you about bothering people you don't know. This is a dangerous  
  
place. They could really hurt you." said Slider as one would say to a child.  
  
Duraku would have glared at Slider but he was to busy sulking.  
  
"Keep yer rodents out o' my sight, elf. They could really get hurt  
  
'round me. After all, I'm sure ya heard 'a me. I'm the great an' famous  
  
assasin fer hire, Dakotar The Great!" Said Dakotar proudly, while striking the  
  
stupidest looking pose imaginable as fanfares played in the background.  
  
Slider raised an eyebrow as his other companion, Silvermoon  
  
walked up to him. She tapped Slider on the shoulder and whispered into  
  
his ear. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"I thought I knew you from someplace." he said "Your Dakotar,  
  
my old friend!"  
  
"Wha?! I don't know you.... Waitaminute.... Yer name isn't....  
  
Slider, is it?" at Slider's nod, an enormous grin spread across Dakotar's  
  
face. "Ah was wonderin' when I'd run into you! It's been years!"  
  
"Yes it has. But it can't be you... How could you have escaped  
  
from the Kijin Fortress?" said Slider.  
  
"The Jéno Kétran let go 'a me 'cause I was no use fer 'im. 'E was  
  
just usin' me as bait fer you guys. But ya never came so 'e let me go..."  
  
Dakotar trailed off it. It was obvious to all those there that he was leaving  
  
out signifigant parts to the story.  
  
"Come with me, Dakotar I must discuss something with you,"  
  
motioned Slider, "in private." he finished when he noticed Duraku trying  
  
to follow.  
  
"Veral, if I'm not back in three Sun Cycles, send a search party,  
  
'kay, dear?" said Dakotar with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Veral nodded grimly as she was quite aware that she might  
  
actually have to send a search party. Slider and Dakotar then proceeded  
  
to leave the tavern. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dragons of Destiny   
  
Written by Derek "Slider" Ambrose and Jeston "Drakelven" Dulin  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
There's a First Time for Everything  
  
Slider and Dakotar left the tavern leaving Duraku and  
  
the two ladies behind so they could talk. The two men walked for  
  
a while then Slider pulled out one of his two remaning daggers  
  
and turned around to face Dakotar.  
  
"So how did you get hooked up with such a nice lady  
  
like Veral?" He asked  
  
"Fer yer infermation, she found me raht after the Jéno  
  
Kétran kicked me out onto th' streets," said Dakotar smugly,  
  
"She took me in an' fed me an' bathed me an' took care o' me 'til   
  
I was well 'nough to care fer myself. Then I stayed with her fer a  
  
few years and we got married. Surprisin', ain't it? And if ya don't  
  
mind my asking, what are ya gonna do with that dagger yer   
  
fingrin'?"  
  
"Well I was going to kill the person that is following us  
  
but your in the way. You know, I could just take your head off.  
  
Doesn't that sound like fun?" smirked Slider.  
  
"Oh, okay... Would you mind if I just ducked down  
  
to the ground here? I think my boots come unbuckled..." asked  
  
Dakotar calmly.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Dakotar fell to the ground as Slider flung the dagger  
  
right where Dakotar's head would have been had he not moved.  
  
All you could see of the dagger was a slight glimmer of light   
  
reflicting from the far off lights of the town. Half of a second later  
  
you could hear the final scream of a gnorph (one of the short,  
  
humanoid vermin of Guranda).  
  
"How the 'ell did ya know it was back there?!" Panicked  
  
Dakotar.  
  
"I'm just that good." Slider said calmly.  
  
As Slider was walking into the direction that he threw  
  
his dagger, he felt a sting his lower leg. He then looked to see  
  
there was a small arrow potruding from his flesh. "Damn!" He   
  
yelled. He then looked to Dakotar who had a throwing knife in  
  
each hand waiting for there attacker to reveal itself to him.  
  
While looking at Dakotar, Slider had absent-mindedly  
  
taken the arrow out of his leg and was standing with slight  
  
difficulty. Slider blinked a couple of times and looked around only   
  
to see a sword heading right at his side. This caught him off-gaurd  
  
and was unable to react but luckily Dakotar was prepared.  
  
Dakotar had already stabbed the attacker with one of  
  
is throwing knives, leaving it stuck deep within the gnorph's spine  
  
and was already reaching for another.  
  
Slider saw out of the corner of his eye a gnorph up in a  
  
tree about ready to jump so he grabbed his bow and one arrow  
  
from his quiver and with one swift motion put the arrow on the   
  
string, pulled back, aimed, and released the string, sending the  
  
arrow directly at the jumping gnorph.  
  
Dakotar was standing over another bigger gnorph with a  
  
sword he had gotten from somewhere (hey, man, don't ask; you  
  
might not wanna hear the sickening details) and was about to deliver  
  
the final blow but he couldn't bring himself to do it (surprisingly  
  
enough, considering he's an assasin...).  
  
Out of nowhere something hit Dakotar in the back of his  
  
head knocking him to the ground. "Ow!" he yelled in pain. Meanwhile,  
  
the sword in his hands was driven right through the dwarf and into  
  
the ground. The big gnorph let out an agonizing scream of pain. The  
  
cry then soon after faded out into slight moan.  
  
At that time Slider tripped and stumbled over to  
  
Dakotar. He saw that a bag of gold coins had hid Dakotar over the  
  
head. The bag had a note nailed to it.  
  
The note read:  
  
Plese do'nt hert as anymore we wer folish two tri two stele yer  
  
gald ant wepans. We giv u this gald as a pament fer tha pane wi  
  
mey hav cast u, n we wil asher dat u hev saf pasaj tru tese  
  
parts an if u evar ned us fer ANY yuse we wil b thar as son as  
  
posibul.  
  
sined, th gnorph trib ov Geronad  
  
"I didn't even know gnorphs lived around this area... but,   
  
hey, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth..." said Slider.  
  
They continued their walk through the forest, continuing  
  
their previous conversation.  
  
"So, I know you were leaving something out when you said  
  
that the Jéno Kétran let you go because we didn't come to get you...  
  
So, what else happened?" Slider asked.  
  
"Well..." Dakotar sighed, wondering how much he should tell  
  
the elf. Part of him said that he should tell Slider nothing, while another  
  
part (the intelligent one) argued that he should reveal all.  
  
Understanding his companion's inner tormoil, Slider put a  
  
comforting hand on Dakotar's shoulder. "I understand. You will tell me,  
  
when you're ready." the elf said, before walking back to the tavern,  
  
leaving his friend in deep thought. 


End file.
